Mothership Cometh
by kamelion
Summary: The team debates the possibility of destroying a culture in order to save it. Old story, rewritten but never posted here. Set in season...early.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Jgroovydaisy!!

**********************

Conversation floated around the commissary in disjointed, half-absorbed phrases. Daniel absently slapped butter onto a hot, already dripping roll. The room seemed stuffy, that much he had noticed upon entering, but otherwise everything was as normal; the military fatigues and various uniforms of the SGC staff, the scuffed floor, even the table he frequented retained its slight wobble. The plates were plain, the food was fairly edible, and the napkins tore.

It was just another day here, just people going about doing their job. The lunch service people cooked the meals. The staff consumed it. They slept at night, woke in the day (or vice-versa), exercised, studied, showered, went through the gate. Oh yeah, they also decided the fate of other worlds. All in a day's work. As easy as brushing your teeth at night, knowing you had something to wake to in the morning.

The butter was running down Daniel's finger, but he continued to hold the roll without biting, ignoring the heat, examining the texture; the drips on the table, his oily fingers. He stared as though it were a meditation device, a way to find the answers to all of the problems in the universe so he wouldn't hold himself accountable for the actions of a command that was beyond his control. Hell, he hadn't even been to the planet yet and already the briefing had upset him. Maybe it was his expertise in cultural studies. Maybe he was extra-sensitive. Maybe he was simply a freak. Whatever the explanation, he was certain this assignment wasn't going to be easy, and he was even more certain the outcome wouldn't be in his favor.

"That roll's gonna melt before you eat it."

Daniel glanced up and met Sam's eyes. "Huh?" He blinked, and set the roll down onto his plate. "Oh." He wiped his hands on his pants absently before remembering his napkin.

Sam sat across from him and his untouched food. "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you were holed up in your office preparing for the mission."

"Uh, yeah, I probably should be doing just that." Daniel leaned his chair back, delaying the inevitable. He thumped the legs back to the floor and pushed away from the table. "Oh, uh, are...are you hungry?" Hands gestured timidly at the mess on his plate.

Sam snorted. "I'll pass, thanks. I came down to check on you. You seemed . . . "she tossed her head slightly, unsure how to phrase her thought, "upset. At the briefing."

"Upset?"

"Okay. Pissed. Are you really that worried?" She winced as he gave her a pained look. "Right. Stupid question."

There were few people who could look into Sam's expressive eyes and not reveal their souls. Daniel liked to think himself immune to her charms, but he was in fact more susceptible than most. That, or he really, really needed someone to talk to. Before he realized it they were sitting in his office as he told her of his misgivings.

She listened with full attention, taking his words seriously. He hoped that years of working alongside him had shown that nine times out of ten his rants were worth hearing out, that he wasn't just some lunatic out to save the world and make himself a martyr. That tenth time, well, everyone was entitled to a bad day. She had seen his sacrifices first hand, she had seen him deny credit, or accept it then vanish into the woodwork. He knew it was natural curiosity and a sense of preservation that drove him, not tangible success, and he knew it drove his friends batshit crazy. He didn't set out to cause trouble, really. He just – had a nose for finding it. And his point of view was a good thing to have in cases where the team was perceived as nothing more than savages, or worse, gods. Right? Granted his morals had a tendency to get in the way at times, but he deserved to have them acknowledged.

And in this case, he was right. He knew he was. The statue they were supposed to steal, it meant too much to the people on Hian. The energy the material produced when it was broken down was immense, possibly more powerful than naquadah itself. Did their war mean so much that they had to go thieving for weapons? The material SG1 was asked to obtain had already started a civil war on that planet. After the truce, the material was melted down to create an immense statue; a warrior carrying a wounded man in his arms.

But the Goa'uld were coming. And the statue was the planet's only hope of defense.

"I don't know that I can explain it any better than that." Daniel's fingers were laced, and he studied each tip. "Something about this doesn't ring true. I can't believe there's not another alternative. I won't accept that. I won't. I haven't even seen these people. Hell, I may not like them and say screw their history, let's take the damn statue and go."

"And you've been known to do this, when?" Sam teased.

Daniel snorted. "Point taken. Still . . . I don't know. I'm not looking forward to this. We're talking about taking away their soul, essentially, if I read the report right. It would be like taking away the Statue of Liberty if Jesus had been crucified on it." He noted Sam's expression and held up his hand. "Yeah, I know, that's a strange example but it's legit. This is a symbol of their struggle, a symbol of where they are as a society, a religious icon. And we want it because the material is a rare and powerful source of energy. Great. Hooray for us." He picked up a folder and flipped through the pages it contained. "It's all in here. They have ceremonies to celebrate their status as enlightened beings, because they've learned to rise above the civil war which nearly destroyed them. To them, the statue is more than a symbol. It's like a god." He thumbed through the pages once more, then let the folder thump onto the table. "Of course if it came down to it I'm sure we'd give up the Statue of Liberty in a heartbeat if it meant saving the planet." He winced slightly, discomfited.

"Sounds tricky," Sam agreed.

"Tricky? Sam, this is impossible! How am I supposed to tell these people to give up their lives? I mean, we take this statue, and we steal their souls. They would be nothing. If we use that material to defend them against the Goa'uld, then what are we defending?" He shook his head. "What will be left?"

Sam took a deep breath, and asked, "What will be left if we allow the Goa'uld to find it?"

Daniel watched her then sighed. "I know. I know!" He banged his fist on the table. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't take this out on you. It's not like it's your fault or anything."

"No, it's not that. I just, I don't know, Daniel. You do have a way of making me question things sometimes."

"Is that good?" A slight smile tugged at his mouth.

Sam thought about it and laughed. "Yeah, I think it's good." She stood and walked over to him and touched his arm, all too aware of how he lowered his face to hers, listening to what she had to say. "Look, just try not to think too much, okay? We'll fix it. Get some rest."

Daniel smiled, his face inches from her own. Sam backed away, returning the smile, and made a hasty exit before she started to think too much herself.

******************

The team engaged in a short briefing before leaving through the Stargate. The briefing in itself was nothing spectacular, mainly a reaffirmation of the mission objective which left Jack cocky and Daniel tight-lipped. Sam was quiet. She noted an odd tension between the two men, and a glance at Teal'c showed he noticed the same. The chevrons locked in place, filling the room with a mechanical clang as the dial stopped then spun once again. She waited for the flush, as the ever-cracking Colonel liked to call it. It leapt out at her with an aggressive force then stabilized as she followed the others up the ramp, and onto another world.

"Well, this is a nice change." O'Neill's comment could be taken for sarcasm, or actual honesty. She wasn't sure. What she was sure about, was that she had rarely seen such a bleak landscape in all her travels. It definitely was a change from the green leafy environments they usually found themselves in. Rocks and boulders formed a tricky, foreboding terrain full of greys and dismal browns.

"How depressing." Sam squinted and pulled her sunglasses from her vest pocket, seeing the others do the same. The harsh glare of the sun was subdued, but the landscape didn't look any better. She felt Daniel's presence beside her and ventured a look at the young man, but his expression was hidden by the clip-ons he had fastened over his reading glasses. His jaw jutted, however, and she wondered if he was reassessing the situation in his head. Teal'c still held his weapon level although there was no visible threat. Of course, that meant nothing. O'Neill signaled for them to move out and they started the trek across the tilted ground.

She lost count of how many times she nearly wrenched her ankle. Several times Daniel was there to steady her, several times she caught herself, once she fell, and once she saw Daniel go down with a pitiful yelp as he landed hard on a jagged point. While she and Teal'c raised him to his feet, she noticed Jack looking on with an air of disinterest that bothered her, until she realized that he didn't walk away but waited until Daniel was able to start off again. This relieved her somewhat; whatever strife there was between the two either hadn't surfaced, or wasn't enough to worry about. She winced at the thought, wondering what it was that made her question his concern. He didn't walk away, but he didn't help either, and complained that they were running out of daylight. The sun was starting to sink when they managed to climb a high embankment and found a seemingly misplaced city.

The white stone buildings rose high above a zen-like rock garden. Fountains and pools lined the narrow paths, teasing the walkways before retreating to the borders that held back the short trees and shrubs, adding sparks of color where none was before. An azure lake surrounded the city like a moat. It was very tranquil, and very, very still.

Jack looked through his field glasses. He lowered them and jumped at the faint gasp at his shoulder. "What?" Sam heard the irritation in his voice.

"Oh, nothing really, just that really huge man looking at us. " Daniel pointed to the east corner of the city. Sam looked and gasped as well.

A large, four-story statue peered menacingly at them from over the rooftops of the easternmost building. It was bleached white like the structures around it, which allowed it to blend in at first, but woe be the visitor who suddenly found that he was being watched over the tops of the buildings by a silent, frowning giant. Its eyes were fixed accusingly over the distance, the mouth pulled into a tight grimace. All in all it was a startling, and frightening, sight.

"That's got to be the statue in the report," Daniel said absently.

Jack turned to him. "Did that report mention anywhere, _anywhere_, that we'd be kidnapping _Godzilla_?"

"Sir," Sam ventured, "exactly what was our plan?"

"At this point?" he asked. "Moot." He squared his shoulders. "All right. Let's go talk to these people, see what's got them so protective of this thing. Teal'c, I just want you to know that you'll be the one carrying this thing out. I'll be behind you all the way, offering verbal support."

Sam gave a half smile of amusement. Jack lowered his shades, and she followed him to the dwellings below.

***********************

The buildings towered around them as they cautiously entered the square. There was no one in sight. Sam fingered a piece of silk that hung from a rafter while Teal'c frowned and sniffed the air like a dog on a hunt. "I do not like this, O'Neill."

"What? You mean the total absence of anything living or dead? The fact that this place looks like life just suddenly stopped? Something along those lines, maybe?" Jack continued to circle round, trying to peer into high windows from ground level.

"No, not stopped, " Daniel said slowly, "just not here. Listen." He held up a hand, signaling for silence. In the distance a slight vibration was caught as it wavered in the air, then dipped to form low, melodious voices joined in song.

The team glanced at each other and followed the sound. It was coming from the east corner of the city. After nearly ten minutes of walking along deserted streets and hearing the voices rise and fall in volume, they rounded a corner and walked headlong into a large ceremony.

Jack quickly shoved Daniel behind a cart and pushed Sam into Teal'c. The Jaffa caught her and pulled her behind a fruit stand while Jack ducked down with Daniel. "My god," the young man breathed.

"I think you mean their god," Jack commented wryly as he watched the proceedings. He caught hold of the eager man as he leaned out to see the action. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry."

"I doubt that."

Daniel sent him a pained look then fixed his gaze firmly on the ceremony before him, studying the clothes, the people, the faces and chants, and most of all, the massive statue they had come to steal away. It loomed high over the people, staring out at the rocky landscape while the natives knelt at his enormous feet like colorful birds. Their clothing was extravagant, made of fine silks and linens and heavier cloths all dyed bright colors and woven in patterns that reminded Daniel of South America. Their hair was braided and piled high atop their heads. Gold bracelets dangled from tanned arms. Even the statue had long, stony braids roping down his shoulders. Daniel squinted upwards, trying to get a better look at his face but the sun blocked his view. He leaned out again, and was pulled back roughly. "What?" he asked in annoyance.

"Will you stop doing that?" Jack demanded.

"Stop what? We have to introduce ourselves some time."

"Oh, come on! Even I know not to interrupt a religious ceremony."

"I wasn't going to interrupt. I was going to get a better look."

"And what if a sacrifice is the order of the day, huh? Tell me, Daniel, do you _really_ want to get that close?"

Daniel gritted his teeth, but of course Jack was right. Mentally he kicked himself for not thinking about the possibility and once again allowing his enthusiasm to take control of his senses. "Jack, look at these people. Do you think they're the sacrificing kind?"

"Oh, I don't know! Do you want to be the one to find out?" Jack hissed in response. He checked himself, going motionless as a young girl suddenly turned their way, then pulled Daniel further back into the shadows. "Look, I don't want to interrupt their little shindig until we know exactly who we are dealing with. Okay? Come on, you're acting like this is your first mission. You're not green."

"I just want this over with," Daniel muttered in distaste.

They had a long wait, crouched in their corners. The ceremony lasted until nightfall, filled with chants, prayer, offerings, more chants, then a flurry of activity as the inhabitants started to sway and dance. The air fattened with the sounds of jubilation, and the huge crowd pressed towards the water where they removed most of their clothing and doused themselves.

"Must be a ritual cleansing," Daniel mused, and shoved at the Colonel who had dozed off. He signaled at Sam and Teal'c, and they rose stiffly and crossed to join him. Jack was rubbing at his eyes and muttering something about the movie being over. Daniel gave him another shove, and this time his eyes flew open as he assessed the situation.

"Party's up?"

"Nah." Daniel nodded smugly towards the water. "It's just starting."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Jack rubbed at his eyes again and winced into the distance.

"Wouldn't mind jumping in there myself," Sam said as she watched the commotion at the water's edge. Daniel knew how she felt. His clothes had been sticking to him for the past two hours.

"I do believe now would be a good time to introduce ourselves," Teal'c added, looking as though he was about to launch towards the water himself.

"Right." O'Neill stood cautiously. "Maybe they'll be too drunk to slaughter us." He signaled for the others to follow.

"You enjoyed our ceremony then? Why did you not partake?" The huge voice echoed in the narrow passageway behind them.

"Jesus!" Jack spun around, his rifle aimed and ready, the others following suit.

Daniel, of course, stepped between them and the threat. "What are you doing?" he asked Jack incredulously. "Did you not just say we were going to meet these people?"

"Sure! Let me just find my heart my heart and put it back in my chest!" Jack lowered his weapon, but only a little, and addressed the newcomer. "I could have blown your head off! Is that the greeting you wanted?"

"You have the weapon. It is the greeting _you_ wanted." The new arrival smiled and held his hands out graciously. "I am unarmed, as you see. You may set down your weapons, or hand them over, it is no matter to me." Jack turned, with Daniel following suit. Several large men with wooden staffs were poised behind them.

"Sounds like a matter." Jack raised his chin, and the team set their guns down on the ground. Daniel saw him tense as they were whisked away. "You know, I'd like to keep those, actually. . ."

"You will not need them here. They will be kept safe and returned to you upon your departure."

"That's great. Thanks." Jack gave a sarcastic smile. He gave Daniel a pointed look and gestured toward the man. "So. . .do your magic. Think we can get a meal around here?"

"A meal," Daniel muttered, "right." Leave it to Jack to think of his stomach. His own growled in response. He closed his eyes for a moment in embarrassment, then turned and smiled at the native before slowly approaching him. "I'm Daniel Jackson. This is Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. You don't seem surprised to find us here, were you told we were coming?"

"Yes, but not when. I know your operatives have here on our planet. I know you have come for the statue."

"Operatives, uh. . ." Daniel looked at Jack, but the Colonel's face was closed. How many previous teams had been sent here? Jack's face was closed, sure, but that in itself spoke volumes. "Right." Daniel ventured a smile. "Sorry about that."

"Know now that your trip is wasted. We are not willing to part with it."

Of course not. He sent his team a perfectly silent told-you-so. "I'm – sorry to hear that." He paused. "I don't believe I caught your name."

"I never stated it."

Oh, boy. "Yes – that could be why I never caught it." Daniel ran his hand through his hair and tried again. "Look, do you mind if we went some place where we could talk about the statue? I realize this is a big decision for you. Do you have a council, or. . .or something? We could talk about this . . ."

"There is no decision to be made."

"Yeah, actually," Daniel lifted a finger as he felt his urgency climb, "do you know of the Goa'uld?"

"We do."

He blinked. "Really? Are you aware that they are coming here? Now?"

"That does not concern us."

"Oh. . .it should." He looked around. "It really should."

The man waved him down. "You are welcome to join us in our celebration of Hantanya."

Daniel floundered. It wasn't a time for celebration, not with a Goa'uld ship coming. But this was one man, they'd just arrived, and there was no way to reason with him. "Thank you," he said. "Hantanya. Is that what you call your ceremony? Your offerings to the statue?"

"Hantanya is the one responsible for our celebration," the man said proudly, waving his hand in the direction of the statue. "He is our savior, our reason for being. Without Hantanya there would be no Hian."

"Hian. . .your race? Your people?"

"Yes." The man looked at Daniel, then grinned and grabbed him by the arm. "Come. Eat. Swim."

"Yes!" Jack piped up. "Let's! Go! Enjoy!" He pointed to the water. Daniel glared at him.

But the man smiled. "Feel free to sample our wine. There is much to celebrate." He flashed a white grin, and he led the team to the water's edge, with all the enthusiasm of a delighted child.

***************************

The people welcomed them with open arms. Most were already intoxicated. Sam smiled uncertainly as a drink was shoved into her hand. "Colonel, there seem to be only adults here. The city is deserted, wonder where the children are?"

"Must have a hell of a baby sitter," Jack replied, sniffing his drink and wincing. He took a taste, then a huge swig. "Oh yeah," he remark with satisfaction, "this tastes much better than it smells."

"Really?" Sam took a swig herself. The flavor was subtle at first, and bitter, then sweet honey burst along her tongue, giving her a chill. She grinned. "Whoa. Better be careful with this, sir."

"Indeed." Teal'c was watching with mild displeasure, until a young lady provided him with a fruit cocktail, and he was immersed in citrus-induced bliss. The three of them watched in amusement as the man who had led them here coaxed Daniel into his shorts for a swim. Daniel was obviously uncomfortable with the idea, but the heat of the day and the cool water proved to be an irresistible combination. His clothing was discarded and he joined the others in the water, swimming with long, practiced strokes. Jack grinned foolishly and raised his eyebrow at Carter.

"Care to join him?"

Sam blushed, much to her chagrin. "Sir, I think I have more to lose than you do."

Jack's eyes trailed up and down her form, and he nodded. "Okay. Babysit Teal'c then. Make sure he doesn't wipe them clean of fruit."

Sam smiled and watched Teal'c go for another dish. "I'll try, sir."

The time passed quickly, then seemed to stop. Nothing mattered. Not the mission, the statue, the Goa'uld, nothing but pleasant company, and lots of drink. Teal'c lay on the ground, having eaten more than his fair share of fruit trays. Sam swayed in her seated position, trying to focus on the Colonel and Daniel, still splashing away in the water. Jack had taken up with a rather lovely woman, and the two spent a lot of time laughing and dunking each other. Daniel seemed rather lost, going from one person to the next before finally beaching himself some distance away from everyone. Their "guide" spotted him and pulled him back in, and suddenly he was in a flurry of female attention. She wasn't surprised, she was only stunned that it hadn't happened sooner. Really, the man had a nice body. Very. . .she winced and took another swig of her fifth drink.

"Do you not think you've had enough, Major Carter?" a deep voice rumbled at her ear. She turned and saw Teal'c sitting up beside her.

"I d-don't think they're sserving anything else," Sam replied slowly as she winced at him. "I'd love ssome water though."

"I can provide you with some. Will you be okay on your own for a minute?"

Sam was amused, and gave Teal'c a playful punch on the shoulder, causing a dark eyebrow to raise. "I'll – I'll be just fine, thank you, Teal'c." Wow, that was hard to say. The Jaffa gave a nod and stood.

Sam shifted and arranged the flowers and jewels that had been strewn about her neck and shoulders. They were becoming bothersome but she didn't want to offend anyone by removing them. A familiar shout rocketed through the air, and she laughed as Jack pounced on Daniel, barely lifting the younger man over his shoulders before throwing him a few feet away. Daniel surfaced, then launched towards Jack who was doing some major stroking, trying to steer clear of approaching revenge. Daniel ducked under, and suddenly Jack was under too. Sam watched, absently taking the cup of water that was handed to her, waited, then stood as neither resurfaced. Teal'c noticed her concern and was about to say something when both men burst though the surface, then started towards the shore. She sighed and sat once more.

Jack staggered with cautious steps and collapsed beside her. "Damn rocks."

"Good for you," Daniel gasped as he sat to Sam's left and rubbed his toe. "Builds much needed character."

"Much needed?"

Daniel just shrugged, still catching his breath. Sam wavered, feeling his wet arm brush hers. "Sir," she struggled to pull her attention away from Daniel, "I think. . . it's time to hit the sack. I mean, for me. Do, do you think. . ." she closed her eyes and struggled for a coherent thought.

Daniel stood, wiping away the clinging pebbles, and scanned the area until he found their guide. "I'll be right back." He walked off none too steadily himself, which made her wonder just how much drink the Colonel had forced on him. She was content to wait, and lay back on the rocks to watch the night sky. . . .

**************************

Oh.

My.

God.

I'm killing Jack.

Daniel couldn't even groan. He didn't want to breathe. His body belonged to someone else, he was certain of that. He could tell he had arms, he knew his legs were down there somewhere, but he couldn't claim rightful possession. He could, however, feel every breath that entered and exited his chest, feel the oxygen in his blood stream, and sense the cool breeze across his cheeks. That was about it, and it was all he was willing to do. A groan beside him made him wince, but he still couldn't muster the strength to reply with one of his own. After several moments he shifted, colliding with soft flesh. He managed to turn his head, then everything was shocked into working order.

Oh yeah. He could move now.

He sat up with a start and backed away from the very naked body of Samantha Carter, pulling a blanket around his own suddenly _very, very _naked frame. Vivid blue eyes opened and met his, taking in his expression then widening in shock as she mirrored his movements. "Oh god!"

"Yeah." Daniel stared, his face unbelieving. He felt dizzy. Breathing too fast. Okay, slow in. . .slow out. . .his hand clenched the blanket around him, and he noticed that Sam was doing the same with the sheet. His mouth worked as he tried to think of something to say, but for once he was speechless.

"How?" she asked.

Daniel just stared.

"Why? Not why, I mean yeah, why, but. . .how?" Sam adjusted her sheet, realizing that one corner had slipped, and she had a sneaky suspicion that was the reason why Daniel wasn't answering her. Embarrassed, she glanced around the room, looking for her clothes. She found them clean and folded on a lounge chair. . .beside Daniel's. "Uh. . .we should. . ." she pointed to the chair.

"Yeah! Yeah," was Daniel's intelligent reply, and neither moved. Then their words tumbled over each other.

"Maybe we just. . ."

"Sure. I mean, sure, we just. . ."

"Fell asleep. . ."

"Right. And my clothes were. . .wet?" He shot a puzzled glance at Sam, both knowing that his clothes had been removed before the swim. He swallowed.

"To clean. We took them off so they could be cleaned," Sam offered.

Daniel snapped his fingers and pointed at her, still trying to feel his way to the very edge of the bed. "Right! Right, that's it, I-I remember." He looked at the chair, then back at her. "I don't remember. Do you remember?"

Sam shook her head imperceptibly.

"Oh. Well, that's. . .we should get dressed." He started to remove his blanket then jerked it back up sheepishly. "Uh. . .could you, uh. . ." he made a twirling motion with his finger.

"What? Oh yeah, right." Sam turned away, hearing the faint movements of shuffling and pulling on clothes. She closed her eyes at the slight zip of his pants, then felt his presence beside her.

"Here," he said softly, and she took her clothes from him. He smiled slightly, maybe from

embarrassment, maybe finding humor in the situation, then walked out, leaving her to dress.

****************

"You are recovered?" The man who had greeted them the day before peered curiously into Daniel's face.

"Yes, thank you." Daniel nodded. He was looking out of a huge window at the statue. The room was actually a massive hall, flanked with foot soldiers. Above them the statue watched, his face grim. Daniel looked up at his face, still unable to make it out in the glare of the sun. The guide took his arm and led him away, deeper inside the hall. "You are the guardian of the statue, of Hantanya?" Daniel asked.

"I am his current guardian, yes." The guide made a fist and thumped his chest. "I am Nialou."

"Finally." Daniel smiled and reintroduced himself. "I thought there were going to be several others joining us?"

"They will arrive shortly. I wish to speak with you before the session commences." Daniel stuck his hands in his pockets and paid close attention. "You already know my opinion. The statue stays. I hope after last night you can see why it is imperative that you leave it, and us, in peace."

"I wish it were that easy," Daniel sighed. "There's a bit of explaining to do here, and I think I would be best if I did so before the entire council." He tilted his head and chewed his lip thoughtfully, then took a deep breath. "Look, to be honest, I don't like this any more than you do. I'm willing to find a compromise."

"A compromise? An exchange?"

"Uh, well. . ." Daniel rubbed the back of his head, "maybe. Just maybe. I'm not sure yet. I'd really rather wait and talk to the members of the council first."

"Of course. If you would sit here," he gestured to a seat in the center of the table, "I will return with your friends. The council will arrive shortly there after."

"Thank you."

Jack entered moments later, looking as though his head were caught in a vice. Sam managed to look at him and give a small smile. Teal'c looked like Teal'c. Jack took the seat next to him and stretched his legs with a loud moan. "Looks like you recovered well enough from last night," he groused.

"I. . .sobered up pretty quick," Daniel replied, barely glancing at Sam. She was hesitating, and took the chair one seat down from Daniel. He noticed and felt a little disappointment, which confused him. Teal'c sat solidly next to him.

"Are you indeed well, Danieljackson?"

"Yes, Teal'c, I'm fine. Thanks." He rubbed his fingers together nervously and sat back.

Jack leaned into him. "I don't have to remind you of our objective here, do I?"

"Jack, it's not going to be that easy."

"It doesn't have to be easy. It just has to be done. You understand?" His voice was sympathetic but firm. Daniel just nodded and rose as the council entered the room.

He really wasn't looking forward to this.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

"Out of the question!" The lead council member, Laria, was furious.

_I knew this wasn't going to be easy_. Daniel cleared his throat and tried again. "I understand your predicament, really I do, but I don't think you understand the severity of your situation. There's a Goa'uld mother ship within striking distance. They will annihilate your planet, or worse, take you as slaves. Now, you have a mineral that can prevent this from happening, something that will destroy that ship and many others like it. You wouldn't be saving just your world, but countless others. Would that not be what Hantanya would want you to do? It would end a war much greater than you can imagine, a war that has been fought for thousands and thousands of years." Daniel smiled, as much in enthusiasm of his argument as in desperation that he wasn't getting through to these people. "What better use could that statue serve?"

"That statue is the sole means of keep our community whole," Laria said. "Is it what unites us, and indeed, most of the occupants on this world. Many pilgrimage to see Hantanya, and they will not understand why the statue would disappear. This Goa'uld race has never been a threat to us, and there is no good reason for us to grant your request." Daniel leaned back heavily against his chair as she continued. "I am sorry, but there is nothing more to say on this matter. You are our guests, and may stay the remainder of the day to refresh yourselves. You may take your leave tomorrow. Now if you will excuse us. . ."

"Wait. . .please." Daniel leaned forward again, holding up a hand. "At least allows us to study the mineral, see where it came from. We don't yet know what it is that makes it so unique, if you could just grant us time and leave on your planet to discover these things. . ."

"It has been discussed once with your operatives. There is no way to duplicate the material."

"I know, I know, but you aren't leaving us with much of an option, are you?" Daniel stared

unblinkingly into Laria's eyes. "Please."

She considered in a haughty manner, then relented. "Very well. You may have three days, then I expect no more disruption from you."

"Thank you." Daniel was obviously disappointed, and stood as the others filed out. Then he collapsed heavily into his chair. "That went well."

Jack watched the council depart. "I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this."

Daniel turned to him. "Come to what?"

"Plan B."

"Wait, what plan B?" Daniel slowly leaned forward. "You. . .you're going to take it, aren't you? Just like that?"

"Daniel, they don't have three days, and you know it."

Daniel shoved his chair back furiously. "God! I can't believe you! How are you going to get it through the gate, huh? Have you thought of that? It's a little large, don't you think? Is Teal'c going to toss it over his shoulder and carry it out?"

"All I have to do is relay the coordinates to the Asgard," Jack snapped. "Seeing as how they were the ones who told us about this blasted mineral in the first place, they can help us get it out!".

"Oh, so they can beam it up? Why didn't they do that in the first place and leave us outta this?"

"Because _they_ don't want the mineral!"

"And you think they'd come here, with a Goa'uld mothership in the vicinity, and pick up a parcel? What, are they now the intergalactic UPS?"

"Hell, I don't know! They've helped us before! They were the ones that suggested we get the damn mineral! And if we can't get it, we have to destroy it before the Goa'uld get it. They have rings, Daniel. Can you imagine what they'd do with the stuff?"

Yes, he knew. He knew all too well what they could do. "Jack, it's not right. You heard the council, we can't just. . ."

"Fine, Daniel! What do you want me to do? Defy orders?"

"It wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Daniel yelled.

Jack grabbed Daniel's shoulders. Sam had risen as had Teal'c, both obviously uncomfortable with the exchange. "Daniel, listen to me! There is a Goa'uld mother ship poised to attack this planet. After this it could be earth. We've stopped them before, hell twice, but will we be lucky a third time? We need that statue, and I am going to secure it _as_ are my orders, and you are going to help me! You got that?" His eyes blazed with desperation.

Daniel pried Jack's hands from his shoulders. "Look, at least give me a day. Let me see if there is an alternative. They could all be wrong. Maybe this can be duplicated. That's all I'm asking. Please, Jack."

The Colonel was breathing heavily. He and Daniel locked gazes for some time before he relented with a nod and backed off. Daniel let out the breath he had been holding and turned to Sam.

But he had no idea what to say.

He quickly went to gather his notes, and talk to the people.

***********************************

Daniel sought out the team that evening, and found them watching the nightly Hian ceremony from a distance. Daniel stood beside the Colonel, eager to share his findings, but hesitated when he saw the expression on Jack's face. He looked out over the crowd and listened to the hypnotic hum, and realized the impossible was happening. Jack was caving. He didn't want this any more than Daniel did. The younger man touched his back gently, pulling Jack away from his thoughts. The touch was acknowledged, and Jack cocked his head, signaling that they move further away from the source.

Daniel started right in. "There's an old cave with the writings of Hantanya himself. Supposedly. I mean I haven't had time to translate it of course, it seems similar to Sanskrit but the. . . "

"Daniel."

"It could be a key to understanding what kind of man he was and why he is revered so."

"Uh-huh. Which does what for us right now?"

"Uh, nothing, really. But I found out something else. Apparently they think this statue isn't just a representation of a god, but the god itself. And no one is allowed to touch it, upon death by combustion."

"Really? Combustion?"

Daniel nodded quickly. "Yeah, they – burst into flames and then disappear."

"Really." Jack turned back to the people and watched. "So this is their god then. THE god."

"Seems that way."

"Did you find any mineral in the mine?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Jack slowly turned back to Daniel. "No? No as in squat?"

"Yep."

"Yes, you did find some? So we can get that, and not take the statue?"

"No, I – Jack, stop it. Listen. There isn't anything left in the mine. But these writings could provide a vital clue. . ."

"So you said. Daniel, I don't need a clue, I need a solution. Now I sent you to find one, and all you can do is go play archaeologist on me."

Daniel folded his arms. "I _am_ an archaeologist! Why is that such a problem with you?"

"Because you spend half of your time in the past and the rest of the time in a dream, and you don't realize the severity of the situation here! You wanted a chance to rectify the situation, and instead you went digging!"

"I didn't dig, it was on the rock wall."

"Daniel, for God's sake!"

"For all we know these notes _will_ rectify the situation!" Daniel exclaimed. "Why are you so quick to dismiss it?"

"Because I need the mineral, Daniel! The cozumine. That's all. You weren't able to provide that, so we go ahead with our plan." Jack turned and headed back to his room.

But Daniel was hot on his heels. "No! Jack, just wait, listen to me!" Daniel stopped and hung his head, then turned to Sam and Teal'c and passed over his notes. "Can you two take this to my room and see what you can find out about that mineral? I want to talk to Jack." It wasn't a dismissal, and he knew better than to instruct his friends on how to go about their mission, but it was the best way he could think of to say, 'back off and give us some space'. Teal'c nodded, and Sam took the folder from Daniel, promising to leave it in his room. Daniel thanked her and ran after the Colonel.

********************

He found Jack in his temporary room ten minutes later. His gear had been stripped, and he was sitting on his bed. In the distance the faint lilt of song could be heard. Daniel closed the door behind him and walked over to the window, realizing with a start that he could see the statue leering at him. He turned away from it.

Jack looked up wearily. "What is it now, Daniel?"

"I think you know. And I think it's time we talk about it."

"There isn't anything to. . ."

"Jack, we have to preserve this culture. We can't just go off half cocked here – look – I know we need the mineral, okay? I've got that. But you see what that statue means to these people." He gestured towards the window.

"Uh, excuse me, I thought the object of getting the mineral was to create weapons to defend ourselves and 'this culture'. Is that not preservation?"

"How can you preserve a culture you are willing to destroy? Just so you can obtain this mineral?"

"Sacrifices..."

"That's bullshit! Sacrifices mean nothing if there is nothing to save! Take this mineral and you destroy the what this culture has built itself around for hundreds of years. This isn't taking what is rightfully yours, or accepting a gift! This is destroying a society for your personal gain!"

Jack stood. "We need that mineral. It's for their benefit as well as ours!"

"We'll find something else!"

"How? You gonna pull it outta your ass?"

"There has to be another way!"

"That mineral was tested to hell and back before we even embarked on this mission. It _can't_ be synthesized! How are we going to replace that? You wanna cut down a tree and say it's as good as a rock?"

"I don't know! I just know that taking it will destroy this place! Not just this city, apparently their entire world culture has evolved around this! Don't you understand that? The entire world! People come here on pilgrimages!"

"Why are you talking about saving worlds, when you want the Goa'uld dead as much as I do! Why is it okay for you to wipe out _that _race and not another?" Jack yelled.

Daniel grabbed his head. "Because the Goa'uld are parasitical, because they take innocent lives! I don't see the similarity here!"

"I do! You think it is okay to obliterate a race because that race happens to obliterates others. Yet you can't see sacrificing the _culture_ of a race in order to do this. Where is the line, Daniel? Do you believe in the preservation of life or not?"

Daniel opened and shut his mouth several times, his mind reeling against what he knew was a logical argument on his part. Instead he found that all he could do was to turn away, flustered.

Jack huffed. "Thought so."

"Jack," Daniel muttered, not facing him, "that's not fair."

"Fair? What's fair? God, you know, I always pegged you for naive, Daniel, but not downright stupid." Jack pulled his cap on and gave the bill a frustrated tug. "Now come on. We have work to do."

"No."

Jack lowered his hand. "Excuse me?" he asked, in a tone of mild disbelief.

Daniel turned to him, his hands tucked into the pockets of his fatigues, his eyes sharp with conviction. "I said no," he responded calmly.

Jack took a deep breath. "Daniel, don't do this. Don't make me do this."

He gave a resigned shrug. "Do what, Jack? Destroy these people? If that's what you're determined to do, then fine. I want nothing to do with it."

Jack walked up to him, faced him, stood nose to nose with him. Daniel tensed slightly, despite his convictions. "Dr. Jackson," Jack snapped in a quiet but furious tone, "you will obey my orders. I don't care if you are a civilian, I don't care if you approve of what is going on or not. You are SGC and you are to follow orders. Now what are they?"

Daniel stared into the brown eyes that usually held a sparkle, eyes that had once quirked with humor, eyes that betrayed more of the true soul of Jack O'Neill than the man would ever realize. Now those eyes were flat, except for a blaze of anger right in the center, covering his own reflection in the pupil. Daniel frowned and pulled back, then jumped as O'Neill yelled out, "I asked you a question, mister. What are your orders?"

"To go through the gate and retrieve any and all signs of the cozumine mineral by any means necessary," Daniel responded stiffly.

"And are you fulfilling that obligation to the satisfaction of this team and your commanding officer?"

Daniel clenched his jaw. "I have no commanding officer," he growled.

Jack ground his teeth together and snarled, "So you are willing to throw away everything we worked for, everything we have gained for your petty morals? You want to throw away the best chance we have at stopping the Goa'uld so you can rest your pretty head and be content with yourself? Do you realize how many will DIE if you stop us now?" Jack was back nose to nose with Daniel.

"I'm willing to risk that for another way!" Daniel shouted.

That did it. Jack yelled in fury and raised his fist. Daniel's eyes widened and he threw his arms over his face, ducking, waiting for the blow. He slowly peeked over an elbow to see Jack pull back, seething, trying his hardest to regain control. Daniel slowly lowered his defensive position and watched as Jack backed off, then turn to him in anger. "Damn you," he said in a low voice, "I'm giving you one more chance." He pointed his finger. "You talk to these people, tell them we need the mineral. Do whatever it takes. But do it quick, and remember I don't take no for an answer. You got that?" Jack stormed out, his footsteps reverberating in the near vacant hall.

Daniel squinted at his retreating form, his face drawn tight. He allowed his legs to give way and sat heavily on the bed, not quite believing what had just happened, and not knowing what to do next. In that moment all he wanted to do was to go home, forget about everything, forget about the Stargate and all of the events that happened as a result of his...mistake? Was it a mistake to open the gate? He used to think it was a good thing, now he wasn't so sure.

**************************

"He did what?" Sam was incredulous. She stared at the subdued man, watching in disbelief as the grim memories caused him to wince.

"You heard me." Daniel answered in a low voice. He was pissed, confused, everything. His friend, his close friend, one could almost say best friend if one believed in that kind of distinction, had threatened to hit him. As much as he wanted to chalk it up to stress, he wasn't sure he could do that. There had been venom behind the attack, something that wasn't right, wasn't Jack. Maybe the stress was getting to him in a way that it never had before. It had been a tough year, maybe he had snapped.

That thought didn't make him feel any better.

"I don't understand." Sam sat stiffly with her hands braced on her thighs, her eyes cutting from Daniel back to the door. "He wouldn't do anything like that. Not to you."

Daniel knew that in her eyes, shock didn't begin to describe it. She simply couldn't fathom it. Sure, they fought, but more like brothers than anything. There had been the odd occasion where one hit the other, but in every instance that she knew of there had been an outside source at work. She would have expect Jack to find a better way to vent. He did.

"That's what happened." Daniel's voice was softer, and his hand dropped to his side. The window before him looked over a glassy lake, and standing at the water's edge was Jack. Daniel watched as he paced the bight white walkways that bordered the water. "I guess I really pissed him off this time." He turned away from the window and ran his fingers through his cropped hair, then sat at his makeshift desk, sorting through scattered papers. He opened his laptop and started back to translating the text, effectively ignoring Sam, who ventured to peek over his shoulder and rest a sympathetic hand on it before leaving.

The words blurred before him. He removed his glasses and cleaned them as best he could with his shirt before realizing that they weren't the problem. He shoved the papers from him, feeling too tired to concentrate, too torn between to views to stop, and too confused to care. He rested his head on his desk and allowed his exhaustion to take over. Just for a moment.

***************************

Sam was not a happy camper. She launched herself towards the Colonel and gave him a shove on the arm. "What the hell were you thinking, Sir?" She spat out his title in full sarcasm and braced herself mentally for the verbal barrage and consequence that would follow pushing a superior officer.

But eyes that turned to her were pained, and there was no reprimand. She stood there, breathing heavily, then managed to calm herself when she realized the Colonel wasn't trying to defend his actions. In fact, he looked in shock.

"Sir?" she asked again, this time in a softer tone. The Colonel just turned and sat on a nearby bench, and after a moment's thought she joined him.

"He's never pissed me off like that. Never." Jack stared into the distance. "For a moment I wanted to choke the life from him."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He stared into the distance for several moments before answering. "'Cause he has a choice."

"Sir," Sam asked gently, "what are you talking about?"

"Major, I don't want to take that thing away from these people any more than he does. I have no choice."

"With all due respect, sir, you do."

"With all due respect, Major, you aren't in the know. There's much more going on here."

Sam stiffened. "I don't suppose you'd care to enlighten me, sir."

"No. I wouldn't. I. . .I can't." He turned to her, then gestured with his head toward the living quarters. "He okay?"

"Truthfully? I don't think so."

"Damn." He rose, then hesitated. "You do understand that I'm just following orders here." A hopeful gaze rested on her face.

"Yes, sir," she responded quietly. Jack looked at her for several moments, then lowered his head and walked away.

Sam bit her lip and stared out over the water.

**************************

Jack found Daniel sitting at his desk. The younger man was rubbing his eyes behind his lenses while staring at the text before him. The scene would have been familiar except for the tension in his shoulders and the frown on his face. "Hey."

Daniel looked up, squinting. "Hey."

Jack shuffled. "Can I. . ." he gestured to the bed, since there was no chair other than the one that Daniel occupied.

"Jack, I'm really kind of busy." Daniel responded in a dismissive tone. "I – dozed for a minute. Now I'm really running out of time."

"Sorry." The apology hung in the air, and Daniel wasn't sure if it referred to the unfinished work, or the fight. Jack sat on the edge of the mattress. "Find anything?"

Daniel sucked in his cheek, and took several deep breaths. When he finally fixed his eyes on Jack's face and saw the regret there, he relented. "Not much. Not yet. This mainly just seems to be a myth that extolls the virtues of Hantanya without giving any concrete information as to what really occurred." He smiled grimly. "If he wrote this he was quite proud of himself. For instance, I rather doubt he ever. . ." his eyes widened. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"Here, 'And it was so told among the people that Hantanya has the power to obliterate and to resurrect. Those who serve him shall be rewarded, but those who venture to reach him shall be engulfed in flame and vanquished.'" Daniel turned to Jack. "Think, Jack, what does this sound like?"

"Bad scripting?"

"NO, Jack. Think. 'Engulfed in flame and vanquished'. They say to touch the statue makes one erupt in flame, then disappear."

Jack thought for a moment, then straightened. "A teleportation device?"

"Exactly! Jack, we have to get to the statue tonight. We have to. . ."

"What? Touch it? What if that story isn't lying and it really does burn you alive?"

"Do you not find it odd that no one has ever touched it?"

"Considering the myth? No."

"No, Jack, look, what if the flame is no more than a beam? We can toss something at it to be sure. I don't think it's harmful. I think the myth was just designed to keep people away. There has to be a reason."

"Obviously it worked! You do realize that thing is heavily guarded."

Daniel shrugged. "When has that ever stopped us?"

Jack's lips quirked. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Daniel nodded. "Tonight at sundown."

A grin flashed across Jack's face. "I'll make you into a soldier yet," he said, and his face fell at the subtle pain on his friend's features.

******************************

The stars were out in force, except for where the monolithic statue effectively blotted them out. Three guards were stationed a good distance from the statue, and were easy to sneak around.

"Too easy," Jack muttered. "Why even have them here?"

"I don't think they're used to actually having to _guard_ the statue," Daniel whispered. "The people are awed enough."

The four silently crept behind the figure. It was the closest anyone had been as far as they could tell, even the natives. Even the guards were usually stationed at a safe distance from the huge structure. Sam scanned the area as Teal'c stood guard. "I'm picking up massive energy readings, sir. It's coming from the statue." She looked up, trying to see the top.

"That would stand to reason. What kind of readings?" O'Neill asked.

Carter shook her head. "I can't say. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. It must be what makes this mineral so special. I can definitely see how this would be used as a conductor."

"So can I," Daniel muttered wryly, and picked up a small rock from one of the gardens. He aimed, and threw the stone at the statue. . .

. . .and watched in amazement as the stone traveled through it.

Jack blinked. "Well. That was unexpected."

"It's a hologram!" Sam breathed.

"I do not understand," Teal'c commented from his position.

"Neither do I," Sam said.

Daniel was slowly walking towards the statue. The severe face didn't acknowledge him. Instead, it gazed out over the barren landscape as it had done for ages before. He was standing silently at the base when a bolt of energy struck out and hit him square in the chest. He cried out and fell as the others dove to the ground.

"Daniel!" Sam yelled.

"Stay down!" Jack crouched but nothing else happened. He crawled over to the doctor's still body, hearing shouts from the guards. "Teal'c, help me get him out of here." The Jaffa did as commanded, carefully lifting the man over his shoulder. Jack scanned the area as he pulled Carter to her feet. "Let's go before that thing goes ballistic, huh?" _Doesn't hurt, my ass_.

They ran, ignoring the shouts and commands to stop.

TBC.....


	3. Chapter 3

When Daniel ventured to open his eyes, he had to grab hold of the mattress to keep from tumbling off. In the distance he thought he heard a voice, but it was blurred, disjointed, like everything around him that spun sickeningly, even after he shut his eyes. Dizzily he leaned over the side of his bed and vomited.

"Gaah!" He recognized the voice now, and deep inside felt some glee at his act. He became faintly aware of cursing and someone placing a cool cloth on his head.

"Easy, lie still. You're suffering some residual affects from the blast." The voice was Sam's. He wondered where the other voice went. Residual effects, huh? Felt more like someone turning his insides out. He tried to say this but only managed a small groan.

"So, that satisfy your curiosity?" Jack asked from the far side of the room where he was toweling himself off. Served him right. Daniel still couldn't answer, just closed his eyes. . .

. . .and woke to a different voice, one that was soft yet persistent. His eyes opened and fell upon the smaller figure of.. . . "Nialou?"

"How are you, Dr. Jackson?"

"I'm. . .better. . .thanks." He tried to sit up, but fell back. "Almost." He glanced around. "Where are my friends?"

"I bade them take refreshment. They have remained by your side all this time. I said I would watch over you." He smiled. "The Colonel wasn't too happy with the arrangement."

"I see." Daniel turned his head painfully and saw a fruit tray nearby. He gulped, not wanting to think of food.

Nialou leaned over the bed. "Also, there is a matter we must discuss. Please?"

"Now?" Daniel winced. "Nialou, no offense, but when I said I was better, it didn't mean. . ."

"Please, doctor, it is of vital importance. The statue struck out. The whole town is talking about it. But – you know what the statue is. Don't you?"

The urgency in Nialou's voice caught Daniel by surprise. He managed to prop against the wall supporting his bed. "And, you know as well? I mean, you knew all along?" His lids fell heavily over his eyes. He forced them open into slits.

Nialou's eyes cast about. "I am the only one, yes. It is not something I have shared with my people," he said. "This is why we must talk."

"The statue – I'm confused. I thought it was made of a mineral, of cozumine."

"Yes. It is. And now you can see what it is capable of."

Daniel frowned. "No, not really."

"The mineral in its excited state turns into a form of rare energy. It is no longer classified as a mineral exactly, but for simplified purposes we call it such."

Daniel pushed himself from the wall and sat up. "That was the cozumine?"

"That was the cozumine."

Daniel sat up straighter. "Nialou, your people think that is an actual statue. Made of stone."

"Yes."

Daniel thought about this unexpected development as he weakened, his head thumping back against the wall. He grunted in annoyance. "Okay, so we have a statue that isn't, and a chance to rid this world of a deadly threat. So. . ." he winced and pinched the bridge of his nose, then continued, eyes tight in concentration. "All we need to do is create an image to substitute this one. If no one is allowed to go near the statue, then they won't know any better. If they are that afraid, there is no chance of them knowing the statue isn't solid after all. Nialou, this can be done! We need a device that can create a simple holographic projection, and we can harness that energy for the weapon to use against the Goa'uld!" He noted the expressionless face watching him. "What, do you not agree? Is there something I'm missing?"

"Yes. An exchange."

"Sorry?"

"If I give you this cozumine, what do I get in return? What assurance do I have that this will be used to help defend us?"

Daniel looked at him in confusion, knowing that his head wasn't nearly clear enough for a conversation of this magnitude. "I-I don't know, look, we need to talk about his when I can think more clearly. . ."

"I trust you, Doctor Jackson." Nialou leaned in, his eyes meeting Daniel's pointedly. "Do you not trust me? In one hour I go back before the council, and I need something to offer them. You will not be able to successfully negotiate in a hour's time."

"Council. . .nego-wait, wait! Please, don't meet with them yet. I need to be there."

Nialou had walked over to Daniel's laptop, and studied the screen. "I want assurances. If we were to be attacked, I want a place to relocate my people, a place where these Goa'uld have never been, never touched. Do you have information on places such as this?"

"Um, yeah, but it isn't something I just like to hand out."

"Then there will be no exchange. I will not willingly give over our energy if we do not have assurances for ourselves."

"A place to evacuate to if things get ugly."

"Precisely."

Daniel rubbed his head as the room darkened around him, then forced himself to rise and stumble over to the computer. "Look, I can't give you the gate addresses. That's. . .it would just be dangerous, really." He hurriedly typed in a word and cleared the screen, then turned to find Nialou staring over his shoulder. "All I can do is give you my assurance that your people will not be left behind."

"Then there are places we may inhabit?"

"Yes, there are plenty of worlds the Goa'uld haven't occupied, but these worlds don't have a gate." He sighed. Transporting the people without a gate would be tricky at best. "Look, we really need more time to discuss this, and there may not even be a need." He winced and stumbled back to his bed. "Just, dammit, I need to be at that council." He found himself lying back, and the room fading around him. "But I suppose everything. . .will be. . .fine. . . ."

"Of course. Thank you." Nialou smiled, then patted Daniel on his shoulder. Daniel smiled faintly and eased into a healing sleep.

**************************

"He did what?" Jack paced the small area behind Daniel. The young man was sitting at his desk, staring at the screen in disbelief. A curse escaped his lips as he tapped the keys, then slammed his palm on the table.

"He broke into my computer! I don't believe this!"

"Daniel, this isn't funny."

"Of course not."

"How do you know someone broke into your computer?"

"Not someone. Nialou. He saw the screen, he was standing behind me when I changed the password."

"What?"

"I change the password when I shut down."

"Why?"

"Call me paranoid. Anyway, I always type it in before closing the screen, and he saw it, I guess, I didn't know he was behind me. But I can't access my page, because the password I had assigned to this project is no longer valid. He didn't put a new password in. Which means someone has been tampering."

"And Nialou knows how to tamper?"

"They may seem primitive, but they're not stupid," Daniel snapped.

"That doesn't mean anything."

Daniel rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "No, you're right."

Jack hesitated, then leaned over his friend's shoulder. "On the other hand, how much skill does it take to push a few buttons? Is anything missing?"

"I don't think so, but I can't access all the files. I'm locked out."

"Bummer."

"No kidding. I've lost two days work." He shook his head and winced, then frowned. "Wait, wait, he said something right before I fell asleep. What was it?" Daniel rubbed the crease between his eyes. "Dammit, no, wait, I remember! He wanted assurances, he wanted to know there was a world they could escape to if the Goa'uld attacked. He was to meet before the council, and needed something to offer."

Jack tensed. "Offer?" He turned as Sam and Teal'c entered the room.

"How are you feeling, Danieljackson?" Teal'c asked.

"I was fine until a moment ago."

Sam drew her brows together. "What's wrong?"

"We think Nialou may have somehow broken into Daniel's computer for information," Jack said.

"Nialou? How? Can he do that?"

"I don't know." Daniel sighed. "The evidence points to the possibility. I'd like to speak with him."

"But why would he tamper with the computer?" Carter asked. "What was he looking for?"

"I have no idea."

"I have a theory," Jack said. "What if our friend Nialou isn't really a Hian. What if that statue isn't really a war hero, what if the cozumine mineral isn't real, and what if this is all some stupid elaborate hoax."

"Well, that's a pretty huge assumption," Daniel said in annoyance, his head still aching. "I mean, it's pretty elaborate if the entire population is in on it."

"If this material is pure energy," Teal'c speculated, "it would be ideal. The Goa'uld could acquire the means for finding different worlds, those that have gates yet untouched by the system lords," Teal'c replied.

Daniel shook his head. "Wait, did you say 'gates yet untouched'? As in buried gates? I-oh god." He stood shakily "Oh my god. Tell me I didn't just. . ." He looked up at the stern glance from Jack.

"No. Tell me you don't have references to any of those planets in your laptop."

"Oh, boy." Daniel fell back into his chair and fought past his headache. "I really need to speak to Nialou. Before we make too many assumptions. I don't suppose you've seen him around anywhere?"

"Well, yes. He was heading towards the statue," Carter replied.

"That's it. We've got to get there." Jack looked out of the window. "Teal'c, do you know where our weapons are being kept?"

"I do."

"Good. There isn't much time."

"Jack," Daniel stood and waved slightly, "what are you thinking?"

"Well, in light of present circumstances," Jack said, "I'm willing to bet that the statue is a transport to that mother ship out there, and that the ship has been there for a very long time."

"But why stay in orbit around a planet that a power capable of. . .destroying them. . ." her eyes widened.

"Exactly, Major Carter," Teal'c responded. "They are guarding the mineral so that it will not be used against them. In fact, I am willing to concur that they are already using the energy source themselves."

"Oh, this isn't good." Daniel looked like he wanted to throw something, but instead he laid his head down on his desk and closed his eyes.

"So, all in favor of going to see this Hantanya person?" Jack raised his own hand, followed by Carter, and started for the door.

Teal'c glanced at Daniel and raised his eyebrow. "Should we not see to Danieljackson first?"

Jack turned from the doorway and gritted his teeth. Daniel noticed the reaction. "Oh, I'm fine, just a headache. Getting used to it. The medicine they gave me worked wonders."

"Teal'c is right, sir. We should get Daniel checked out, and report our findings to General Hammond." Sam turned to Jack. "If he was going to the statue, we won't catch him before he reaches it. And we aren't in a position to pursue."

Jack considered, then agreed. "Fine. Let's pack up, kids," he said rather grudgingly. "Next stop – the infirmary."

Daniel groaned. "Not again."

*******************************

Still dark, still a painful blue-grey, still stuffy. Daniel wondered if he would ever see the briefing room as anything different, and wondered at the irony of calling it a briefing, when it in fact seemed to take forever. His head still hurt, but to a lesser degree. It had turned out that the shock emitted by the statue was a defense mechanism to keep the natives from approaching it. Daniel had wandered too close.

The General listened to their reports in growing confusion. "Are we able to get hold of this energy or not?"

"At this point I don't even know what we are dealing with, sir. We should go back and see exactly what that statue is, and what it is capable of,"Sam said.

"And what if it is a transport to that Goa'uld ship, Major? What then?"

"Well, sir. . ." she looked to the Colonel for help.

"If it is in fact a transport, then we know the people of Hian have been deceived," Teal'c said.

"What I don't understand is why they haven't destroyed this planet and just taken the statue," Daniel commented.

"Perhaps they have found an alternate use for it themselves. It is apparently a very versatile and volatile source. It may be adapted to suit various needs. And it may be too dangerous to carry on a ship in large amounts," Sam reasoned.

"Right." Jack leaned back. "Sir, I recommend we go back to the council, and see just what they know of all this. I bet there's a lot more going on than they're telling us."

"No." Daniel's quiet negative surprised everyone.

"What?"

"That just takes us back to square one. What if we're wrong? Only Nialou knows what the statue is. What if the council truly believe as the people do? We're right back to destroying their faith."

Jack leaned forward, his elbows propped on the table. "And why does Nialou know about this? How does he know?"

"Still. . ."

"Daniel, might I remind you of Abydos? You remember Abydos, right? When you revealed their 'gods' for who they really were?"

"They were slaves," Daniel responded tensely. "These are free people."

"Yes, but you destroyed their faith."

"It's not the same! They had no choice but to live as they did. It-it wasn't a life. We did what was necessary to save them."

"And this is different, how?"

"I don't know!" Daniel yelled. "I don't know, okay? Look, these people are free, living, thriving beings and not affected by what is going on in this so-called war! We aren't rescuing slaves, there are none here to rescue! Instead we are thinking about wiping out the foundation of their society for our own gains!"

"Might I also remind you that your friend may very well have information that the Goa'uld don't need to get their hands on? And I'm willing to bet that no matter what he says, he isn't alone in this. Which means the council is behind it, which means they are in league with the Goa'uld, which means they are indeed slaves!"

Daniel had nothing to say to that, couldn't respond. He just sat across from Jack, breathing heavily with his lips clamped shut.

Jack leaned back. "General, request permission to get to the bottom of this crap?" He sent a pointed gaze in Hammond's direction.

The General mulled it over the nodded. "Go to the council. See what they know. Take no further action without discussing it with me first, is that understood?"

Jack nodded. "Yes sir," he said firmly.

"Dismissed." Jack rose from the table. Sam and Teal'c followed, leaving Daniel still in his chair fuming.

Hammond sat as well, waiting until the others were out of earshot. He watched the young man as he went through a visible struggle of ethics. It was one thing he admired about the doctor, but hanging on to his ethics so tightly would end up hurting him severely one day.

Hammond stood and walked over to the large window overlooking the Stargate. "Son," he said softly, "I know how you feel. I know you want to do what is right, and I respect that. But our hands are tied. Sometimes there is a greater good to consider, and I'm afraid this is going beyond what we are able to control." He turned. Daniel didn't say anything, he just listened and worked his jaw. "If you can find a way out of this, a solution that pleases everyone, then by all means tell me. You've managed it before." Daniel glanced at him. "I'm just saying that this time, there may not be anything you can do about the situation, and you are going to have to find a way to reconcile yourself with that. I've had to do it many times over the years, and it isn't easy. Part of you never forgives, or forgets."

"Then how do you reconcile it?" Daniel asked.

"You merely accept that it has happened, and move on. And don't blame yourself. You are one man, Dr. Jackson, a very powerful speaker and influential, but still just one man. Sometimes one man just isn't enough." He hesitated. "Do you understand?"

Daniel considered. "Yes, I think I do." He managed a brief, pained smile.

Hammond nodded and stood. "Then clean yourself up, get something to eat, and met us in the gate room in one hour. Dismissed, Doctor."

Daniel stood, looking as though he wanted to say something else, but instead nodded and walked out of the room.

***************************

The group that met with the council was a somber, serious group. Daniel was the reluctant spokesperson, and kept glancing at Jack, hoping to find a way out of the ordeal. Of all things, he didn't want to be the one to tell these people that their god wasn't real. He had done that once before, and didn't enjoy it, even though it meant freeing thousands of people. He had spent a year on their planet, trying to rebuild what he had helped to destroy. And it wasn't easy. He swore never to do that again, yet here he was. . . .

He started to pace the room. Sam watched him, trying to give him moral support through her glances. Jack simply sat back and waited. If he was distressed by the situation he didn't show it. Teal'c was frowning.

"Dr. Jackson, you said there was a reason for this meeting?" Laria raised her chin, looking down the bridge of her nose at the agitated man.

Daniel turned to her and forced himself to stand still. "Yes." He closed his eyes and thought of Hammond's words. _Sometimes just one man isn't enough._ Maybe not, but he was sure as hell going to try. He straightened his spine and met her gaze head-on. "I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind." He collected his thoughts. "First, I realize the statue means a great deal to you and your people. You've built your entire culture around it, your belief system, everything. It has brought you great peace of mind and peace on your land. Now, what I want to know is this. . ." he took a deep breath and walked up to the table, "is it worth the price of slavery?"

Laria's face reddened. "I beg your pardon," she hissed in a low voice.

_I may end up begging for yours when this is over_, Daniel thought nervously. "This council is responsible for laying down the laws of the land and the rules which govern the people." He walked over to a side table and pulled a folder out of the bag he had brought with him. "It's all here, documents, behavior patterns, the law, discipline, and most importantly, a mining schedule." He slapped the folder down onto the table. "I didn't want to believe it. When Nialou paid me a visit, he asked for the addresses to other worlds, as a trade in good faith. Now I knew it was needed for a reason, and that reason was made clear to me," he looked at Jack, "but I'm not certain it was the only reason." He walked up to Laria and leaned down over the table. "That statue, it isn't real, is it? It isn't stone. And it isn't the only source of cozumine, is it? You know where more can be found, you just haven't been able to get there. You and that mother ship above you that watches your every move. This isn't a peaceful planet. It's a covert mining operation. You are mining cozumine, and feeding it into that statue for storage. You are using these people to guard it by laying a claim to a religion they devised thousands of years ago to institute peace, and as usual it backfired." Daniel's voice grew bitter as realization dawned on him. "My god, it's Abydos all over again. These people are in fact slaves, guarding your precious energy, making sure that no one lays a hand on it but you." He placed his palms on the table and peered into her eyes. "But you don't have to worry about us. See, I've come to a conclusion about this energy. It's too dangerous. We don't want it." His face hardened. "We aren't going to take your precious energy. We are going to destroy it."

That got Laria's attention, as well as Jack's. His eyes widened and he started to speak out, but stopped as Carter laid her hand on his arm. She seemed shocked and bewildered herself. Teal'c looked ready to jump from his seat.

"So you see," Daniel concluded, "we have the upper hand here. And it doesn't matter if you confess, because it won't do you a damn bit of good." He stood tall, watching Laria shake with rage. Jack was right. Damn. He had said all of that with the intense hope that he was lying with every breath. He had severely misjudged these people. He had made a huge mistake. Laria denied none of it, she just turned a reddish purple and yelled out, "Seize him!"

Daniel spun and ducked as a large man made a grab for him. The rest of the team were on their feet, weapons drawn, as the other council members ducked underneath the table. Daniel took refuge behind one of the stone pillars and waited for his chance. Teal'c joined him, and they exchanged a glance. Then they launched out of the building with Jack and Carter covering them.

The statue was guarded, but not for long. Teal'c aimed a zat blast at one surprised man while Daniel took out another. He skidded to a halt right in front of the statue, as did Teal'c, who gave him a look of confidence. Daniel nodded and jumped through.

****************

He emerged on a ring platform. There was no one around, but pounding footfalls proved that he wouldn't be alone for long. He fired his gun at the panel beside the door and walked over to the main console. "Okay, okay, okay, let's see. . ." he glanced over the symbols, "no. . .no. . .no. . .damn, why do they have to make things so complicated? What happened to the little red button?" He started to punch in various symbols until a small panel popped open. "Ah. Well, now that was too easy." He examined it, then pressed the button. Another panel popped open, this one requiring more codes. Daniel cursed and start to randomly punch.

*****************

Jack and Sam had caught up with Teal'c, who was taking cover at the statue's feet. Jack was furious. "Teal'c? What the hell is going on?"

"We are attempting to rectify the situation," Teal'c replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Danieljackson is attempting to destroy the ship."

"What? Is he, are you. . ._what_?"

"I am here to make certain they do not deactivate the statue, or he will not return."

"That. . .he went through that? I was right?"

"He did, and you were." Teal'c shifted his gun as he glanced around. "I think you would be better behind me, O'Neill." Jack and Sam took cover behind him. "We talked in great length in the commissary before coming back to the planet," Teal'c continued. "He realized your theory was probably the correct one, and wanted to find a way to remedy the situation. We devised a plan."

"And why wasn't I informed?"

"There was no time." Teal'c said easily. That much may have been true, but Jack suddenly had another suspicion. He thought of the day he had nearly struck his best friend in inexplicable rage, and the uneasy truce they had forged. He wanted to apologize, explain, hell how could he explain that? But his friend had become distracted. Now he was risking his life, but this time it was to repair the damage. Of course he didn't tell Jack. Jack had betrayed his trust.

O'Neill sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "How long?"

"I am anticipating action in about seven more minutes." Teal'c looked thoroughly displeased. "However he was supposed to have contacted me three minutes ago."

"Dammit." Jack looked at the statue as voices cried out in the distance. "Look, you two hold them off. I'm going to help Daniel."

"Sir?" Sam protested.

"Do it, Major! That's an order!" Jack peeked around the corner and without a second thought ran through the statue.

******************************

Daniel had heard the rings and drew his pistol, ready to fire on who or whatever was boarding. He nearly dropped it when he saw his friend. "Jack!"

"Thought you'd take all the credit, huh?" Jack hurried over and examined the control panel.

Daniel stared in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Helping."

"Why?"

He pressed a few buttons, then locked gazes with the younger man. Daniel didn't break away. Rather his blue eyes bore into intense brown ones, and an understanding was reached. Daniel nodded.

Jack smiled faintly, and started punching the buttons again. "Don't suppose you figured this out yet."

"If I had, would we still be here?" Daniel leaned in over Jack's shoulder. "Why don't you keep that up, I have something to look for over here." He gestured behind him to another control panel.

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know, just want to make sure there isn't anything here that shouldn't be here."

The gate codes. Right. Jack continued to pound the controls.

**************************

"You cannot remain hidden. Come out now, and no one will be hurt." Laria stood at the barrier with several guards.

Sam swallowed and looked at Teal'c. The Jaffa shook his head. "They will not approach us. They will not reveal the true nature of the statue in front of all of these people."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked.

"Because if that were the case, they would have apprehended us by now. We are greatly outnumbered."

"Right. Well, I feel better now." Sam glanced up. "How much longer?"

"Three minutes."

****************************

"Three minutes," Daniel announced. He punched the keypad before him furiously.

"Done." Jack looked up and crossed the room to stand beside his friend. "Any luck?"

"I think we're okay, in so far as I can tell." Daniel punched a few more keys and the screen turned blank. At that moment a voice was heard behind them.

"It won't work, you know."

Both men jumped and turned as one to see Nialou standing behind them. Jack raised a hand to his chest. "Will you please stop doing that?" he asked, closing his eyes to calm himself.

"Nialou?" Daniel asked, walking towards the man. "Why did you do this? You don't want to work with the Goa'uld. This isn't the way to save your world."

"The cozumine is ours."

"Yes, so why is it being shipped to this vessel?" Daniel stopped and raised his hands pleadingly.. "Nialou, look, we can help you. Come back with us."

"You do not understand. The Goa'uld have rightful ownership. We depleted the mines a millennia ago. But there is a reserve yet untapped, and we are merely waiting for it to charge."

"Rightful ownership? Charge?" Daniel looked at Jack, who looked as puzzled as he felt.

"Cozumine in its raw state it is not nearly powerful enough for our means. We have been collecting this uncharged mineral for some time and storing it, waiting until it reaches full potency."

"How is that possible?" Daniel asked.

"You have seen the statue. You have seen what the mineral is capable of in its excited state. How is it not possible?"

"That didn't exactly answer my question." Daniel stepped aside as Nialou moved to the computer screen. He snapped around in fury.

"This terminal has been accessed! Why?"

"Because my laptop was accessed!" Daniel paused. "Wait, how do you know that panel was accessed? Just who are you?"

Nialou smiled, and his eyes flashed a brilliant white.

Jack jumped back, grabbing Daniel's arm and pulling him to his side. "Whoa! Now tell me, just how did we miss that?"

Daniel stared. "More to the point, how did Sam and Teal'c miss that?"

"I am Nebeh," the Goa'uld said. "And you have made a grave error."

"Oh, I think not," Jack replied smugly. He and Daniel were slowly backing toward the ring platform. "See, your ship will blow. The cozumine you have accumulated will. . .expire." Jack smiled. "Plus, you obviously didn't find what you were looking for in Daniel's computer, so I guess you are just in a heap of. . ."

"Guards!" Nebeh bellowed.

"Teal'c!" Daniel yelled into his radio, "now! Do it now!"

*******************************

Back on the planet, the Jaffa reached out and flipped open the panel he had been guarding. The statue glowed and vibrated for several seconds, then Jack and Daniel were flung out. Daniel landed hard on his side, breathless, while Jack rolled and yelled for everyone to duck down. They quickly regained their feet and scrambled to Sam and Teal'c, where they covered their heads as the statue began to whine and waver.

"What's happening?" Sam yelled out over the noise.

"It's losing power," Daniel replied, watching the terrified villagers in sympathy. He turned back as the statue suddenly erupted in a golden light, and an explosion rocked the ground. At the same time a huge fireball appeared in the atmosphere, a massive orange orb of explosive fury. The villagers screamed and clung to each other as the buildings shook and debris fell from the air. The team huddled close together, each one protecting their heads and each other. After several moments the tremors subsided, and they slowly looked up.

Jack had been covering Daniel and Sam, with Teal'c to her other side, and it was several more moments before he would let them up to see what had happened. An occasional aftershock rumbled the ground, but for the more part everything was silent and still. They stood and quietly surveyed the damage. The villagers were in shock, looking to one another, tapping each other and patting each other, every one of them needing reassurance. Daniel hung his head, hating the confusion before him.

*************************

Jack dusted himself of and walked up to Laria. "I would advise you form a new council," he said. "Either that or. . .leave this place." The threat in his eyes was unmistakable.

Laria's eyes flashed. "You have made a grave error," she said in a dual voice.

Jack sighed in resignation. "Yeah, I've been told that before. But you know what?" He whipped out his zat. "I doubt it." He raised the gun and fired, and Laria fell to the ground before the stunned people. His hand lowered and he regarded the body with distaste. "Carter, call Hammond and see where we can drop this bitch off." He turned, suddenly indignant "By the way, a Goa'uld?" He gestured to himself with the gun. "Anything you two would like to tell me? Like why you didn't sense it?"

Sam looked baffled. "I – I don't know, sir."

"I, too, was unable to sense a larval presence," Teal'c added.

"And the reason for that would be. . ." Jack threw his arms out to the side, waiting for an explanation, then realized he was carelessly waving the zat around.

Sam opened her mouth to reply, and shut it quickly as Daniel grabbed her arm. "Sam, look."

Everyone turned. The area around the statue had cleared, but instead of nothing there was a very huge, very solid figure of Hantanya, white as alabaster. Daniel slowly approached it, and to the crowd's amazement, he touched it and smiled. "It's real." He turned back, his smile widening into a grin. "It's real! They didn't lose it. . ." he turned back to the figure, then back to his friends, his grin widening still.

"Something about the energy field must have kept it in its excited state. It may have even blocked our ability to sense the Goa'uld." Sam said as she touched the figure herself.

"Which would be a good reason for the Goa'uld to want this, other than as a power source," Daniel said.

"Exactly. They would be free to roam with no threat of detection by the Tok'ra, or whatever other species may be able to identify a Goa'uld larva." She went back to her examination of the statue."With that barrier gone, it solidified. It's nothing more than rock now." Her hand lowered. "Daniel, that cave. . ."

"I just had the same thought." He turned to Jack. "We still have access to the cozumine. This rock is in the mine. It must be a very old deposit, depleted of energy, which is why it never showed on our scans. That cave is loaded with it. It must be what the Goa'uld called an immature deposit. They were feeding it energy."

"And I suppose now you have no problem with taking it?" Jack asked smugly.

"Well, no, not now, not in trade. But there is something to consider. The Goa'uld knows the mineral is here. They'll be back."

Jack considered. "I suppose the presence of an Asgard ship would dissuade them for a while, don't you? And it would be a good trade, protection for these people while taking _some_ of their mineral, _with_ their permission."

"This still changes things. Once the people find out there is more cozumine out there, what if it starts another war?"

Jack shrugged. "That's not our problem. But, seeing all that has happened, I think that they would be more willing to share. There are a lot of us out here, things are very different from a thousand years ago." He slapped his hand on Daniel's back. "Let's go talk to Hammond and get some teams out here to help clean up this mess."

Daniel nodded, and hesitated as he saw a young woman walking up to the statue. He held up a finger for Jack to wait, and joined her. Her eyes were opened in wonder as she hesitantly reached out and touched her god.

"It's really here. He is really with us."

Daniel gave a sad smile. "Yes. And he will always be with you. Everything is going to be fine."

He turned to the crowd watching him. The crowd that was clueless, and wondering what was happening.

Crap. He swallowed heavily "Right. I, uh, I guess I should try and explain this." He saw Jack watching in the distance, waiting for him. His expression was patient, his eyes encouraging. Daniel noticed, and nodded in relief, glad he finally seemed to have his friend's good wishes once again. "Okay." He held out his arms. "Your god has been – pleased – with the way your have governed yourself and the advances you have made. He has returned," he gestured behind him, "as you can see. He is no longer ashamed of the actions of long ago, of the war, and is now here for you." He thought for a moment. "He remains your protector, and is prepared to send a powerful ally, someone who will help to maintain the peace on this planet. All he asks is that in exchange we be allowed access to the white rock in the old cave of Hantanya." He lowered his hands, a little overwhelmed by the rapt attention he was receiving. "We have to go," he said in a quieter tone, "but we'll be back to repair the damage and see your ally established." He smiled. "And that, my friends, is cause for celebration." And with that a cheer rose among the people, and Daniel had to fight his way through the crowd to Jack's side.

"Nice," he said, giving his friend a smile.

"Thanks!" Daniel seemed quite pleased with himself.

"Ever think of running for office?"

This caught the young man's attention. "Huh?"

"Well, someone needs to lead the council."

"Council. . .no! I mean, no. . .no." Daniel shook his had firmly. "Not interested." Jack clapped him on the back and steered him towards the Stargate.

*************************

"SG 7 and 8 report that the cleanup is going as scheduled." Hammond said at the final briefing the following day. "The Asgard have agreed to send a ship to the planet and work with the people. It should also be noted," he said to Daniel, "that their religious ceremonies have not changed. In fact they have invited you to come back this evening for a water festival."

"Water festival?" Daniel shot a startled look at Sam.

"Uh, sir, maybe not this time. Too much to do," Sam said, exchanging a knowing glance.

"I shall miss their fruit trays," Teal'c mused, lifting his chin.

"Well, I have nothing going on tonight," Jack said, and frowned as the room fell silent. "What? What'd I say now?"

-end-


End file.
